


Dating a Skeleton: The Sequel

by Coloured_Rainbow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Past Relationships, i think im funny, if you're here for sans/reader stuff, implied cheating...?, its a joke., its all angst bby, its also just in the past, its uh..., not actually a sequel, yall arent currently with him, you used to be a piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coloured_Rainbow/pseuds/Coloured_Rainbow
Summary: You looked forward to see a figure lying on the couch. At first, you thought you were losing your mind, but as soon as Papyrus introduced you two, you couldn’t believe it was him.Sans looked up with a smile on his face as Papyrus told him your name, and you could feel your heart fall into your gut as Sans’ face dropped.God, he looked exactly the same.After a moment, he plastered a smile back on his face, looking over at Papyrus with a stern look.“uh, hey bro,” he paused, glancing at you. “what’sshedoin’ here?”





	Dating a Skeleton: The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Republishing an old story I had tucked away in a pile thing. I deleted the others cus they were pretty trash, but I still really like this one :) I didnt edit it at all, so sorry if you've already read this :P

“Let’s just go to your place,” you suggested happily, swinging his arm back and forth from where you were holding hands.

“HMMM…” Papyrus hummed hesitantly. “I DON’T KNOW.”

“Aw, c’mon,” you smiled, nudging him playfully. “You’re so proud of everything you own. I bet your house is just as awesome as you are.”

He smirked proudly, his face turning a slight blue. “I AM PRETTY AWESOME.”

“Well?” You suggest expectantly.

Papyrus sighed. “WELL, TO BE HONEST WITH YOU... I HAVE A TERRIBLE SECRET THAT LIES WITHIN MY LIVING QUARTERS.” He used his free hand to drape a dramatic hand over his forehead. “A SECRET… THAT NEEDS NOT SHARING.”

“Okay, you’re being a little dramatic,” you mumbled, rolling your eyes. “And what would this secret of yours consist of?”

He paused a moment, and then nervously smirked. “A BROTHER?”

You rolled your eyes, letting go of his hand to push him. “C’mon, he can’t be that bad! And really? A brother?” You gave Papyrus a questioning look. “You haven’t mentioned him before. He lives with you?”

“YES,” he sighed. “HAS EVER SINCE I CAN REMEMBER. BUT HE’S SLOPPY, AND LAZY, AND NEEDS TO GET A JOB!” Papyrus huffed. “IT’S HONESTLY EMBARRASSING! WHENEVER I COME HOME, THE PLACE IS SCATTERED WITH LAUNDRY AND FAST FOOD GARBAGE.”

“Sounds like some men I’ve been with,” you mumble. “But, if he’s your brother, I’d like to meet him!”

“TRUST ME,” Papyrus shook his head. “I WOULD ADVISE AGAINST IT.”

“Is he a jerk?”

“OH, HEAVENS NO!” He quickly said, waving his hands as if to dismiss the thought. “NO, NO. AS MUCH AS HE IS DIRTY, AND BAD AT REPRESENTING HIMSELF, AND NEVER CLEANS HIMSELF UP AND HAS A VERY WACKY MORAL COMPASS…” He sighed. “HE’S A SWEETHEART AND I CARE FOR HIM.”

You smile. “Well then, I’d love to get to know him. Aaaaand if we get it over with…” You smirk, grabbing his hand and pulling his body against yours. “I can come to your house a lot more often.”

Papyrus stiffened nervously, chuckling. “ERM, I S-SUPPOSE SO!”

You walked with him a while longer and talked, winding through strange roads and into a desolate neighborhood. The houses looked older and worn down, but all together in good shape. Papyrus eventually stopped in front of a smaller white house and led you up to the doorway.

“HERE WE ARE!” Papyrus announced once you reached his doorstep. “I KNOW, IT IS NOT THE GREATEST PLACE, BUT WE’RE SAVING UP!”

“No, it’s cool!” You said, looking the place up and down. “It’s actually pretty nice.” You smiled up at him, grabbing his hands and placing them into yours. “I love it.”

Papyrus laughed, looking away anxiously. “Y-YES! I HAVE COME TO LOVE IT. ALTHOUGH, WE CAN’T WAIT UNTIL WE CAN AFFORD SOMETHING… A LITTLE NICER.”

“Well, either way, it’s nice to finally get to know you a little better,” you said softly. “I’m totally gonna rummage around your room.”

“INDEED!” Papyrus boasted. “JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE MY ACTION FIGURES!”

You laughed. “Can’t wait.” You two looked at each other in the eyes for a moment before you stood on your tiptoes and pressed your mouth against his. His gripped tightened on both your hands and you could feel him lift you up a bit.

After a few moments, you both pulled back, smiling at eachother. “UHM,” Papyrus giggled, blushing. “L-LET’S GO INSIDE!”

“Yea,” you let go of one of his hands so as he could open the door, and he lead you inside.

“PERFECT!” Papyrus shouted in triumph. You looked forward to see a figure lying on the couch. At first, you thought your were losing your mind, but as soon as Papyrus introduced you two, you couldn’t believe it was him. “THIS IS SANS.”

Sans looked up with a smile on his face as Papyrus told him your name, and you could feel your heart fall into your gut as Sans’ face dropped.

God, he looked exactly the same; he wore a sloppy, stained, white tank top under his loose blue jacket, athlete shorts, despite never having exercised in his whole life, and ragged, worn, pink slippers. After a moment, he plastered a smile back on his face, looking over at Papyrus with a stern look.

“uh, hey bro,” he paused, glancing at you. “what’s she doin’ here?” You could feel a shiver run up your spine at the sound of his familiar, deep voice.

“WELL, REMEMBER WHEN I TOLD YOU THAT I FOUND A SPECIAL NEW LADY FRIEND?” Papyrus asked excitedly. “WELL, THIS IS SHE! WE DECIDED TO COME FOR A LITTLE VISIT AND FINALLY SAY HELLO.”

There was a momentary silence until Sans cleared his throat, starting again. “so you’re, uh…” he chuckled and at the sound, you could feel a wave of guilt wash over you. “datin’ her?”

“YES!”

There was more than a moment of silence as you looked over his face, but he didn't dare look back at you. His eyes looked a little less sunken in then when you last saw him, but besides that he looked exactly the same. His face was just as dead and fake; he still wore the same blank expression, although you were one of the few people that could actually read what he was feeling.

And now, although you were out of practice, could tell that he was well beyond pissed.

“bro,” Sans finally spoke up, grinning at his brother. “since this is her first time over, why don't ya make some dinner?” You could feel your body relax, but then stiffen back up with paranoia.

Why was he acting to calm?

“SPLENDID!” Papyrus chirped. “DOES SPAGHETTI SOUND ALRIGHT?

You glanced back over at Sans, but then back to Papyrus. “Fine by me.”

“sounds great,” Sans mumbled.

“I’LL GET TO IT, THEN!” Papyrus put his hands on your shoulders to lead you to the couch, and you could see Sans wince out of the corner of your eye at the contact.

Papyrus gently pushed your shoulders and sat you down, giving your head a pat. “I SHALL WORK ON IT RIGHT THIS INSTANT!” To your dismay, he leaned over and gave you a quick peck on the head. “BE RIGHT BACK, OR SHORTENED, BRB.”

“Bye Pap,” you smiled, waving as he leaped off into the next room.

You stared at where he left, not daring to look over at where Sans was staring at you.

You could feel his magic pulsing, almost radiating off of him, in fumes of anger. He was never one to show emotion, but you’d become very familiar with reading people's auras. You could sense their souls; their traits; what they were feeling. With monsters, it came even more naturally.

You could feel his heat at where your arms almost touched. Of course, Papyrus had to sit you right next to him.

Sans scooted to the side, away from your arm, looking forward with a scowl on his face.

“so, what, you only have a thing for skeletons?” Sans hissed, breaking the silence.

You flinched, looking down. “No. It’s not like I haven't been with other people.”

“yeah,” he laughed dryly. “that's a no-brainer.”

“Ok, look,” you said through clenched teeth. “I… I had no idea he was your brother. I don't like this situation any more than you, but I’m willing to make it work.”

Sans burst out laughing, hissing in air. “that's rich.”

“What?” You asked defensively.

“you really think i’m just gonna ‘make this work’, kid?” He kept his eyes forward, but you noticed as his fists clenched in his lap. “i ain't just gonna sit around and let you date my brother like nothing happened.”

“Sans, that was years ago!” You harshly whispered. “Things are… different.”

“do i look like i give a shit?”

“No, what else is new?”

“listen, ‘cause i’m only sayin’ this once,” he growled in a voice so low that you could feel it resonate inside you. “leave now, and my job will be a hell of a lot easier.”

“Oh, wouldn't you love that?” You said it as intimidating as possible, but couldn't keep the shaking from rising to your voice.

Before you could react, Sans had stood up and walked over in front of you, picked you up by the collar of your shirt, and slammed you against the wall.

He pushed you tightly against the wall by your wrists and looked up at you in the eyes. The lights in his eye sockets were just pinpricks that stared directly at you with anger and a surprising mix of pain.

His breathing was ragged and his whole body heaved with each inhale and exhale. He spoke quietly, but you could hear every word he said clear as a bell.

“you snaked your way into my pants, and I am not gonna let you do the same to my brother.”

Your breathing halted and you flattened your body against the wall, never having felt so small despite being much taller than him. You sunk in on yourself, taking in a deep, shaky breath.

“It’s… It's not like that anymore,” you spoke softly. “I’m… different now.”

He chuckled, weakly smiling. “how so?”

“Your brother,” you hesitantly smiled. “He changed me. I… I met him, and he was nice and flattering and he really cared.”

“an’ I didn’t?” His eyes fell to the floor.

“That’s…” You looked over his face. “That's not what I meant.”

“then what did ya mean?”

“I just…” You shrugged. “I can't explain it! After talking with him a few times, I found myself thinking about him. So much so, that I couldn't bring myself to even flirt with other people. And when we got together… he…” You smiled. “He just… makes me happy. “

Sans’ face scrunched up and he looked further down. “yeah, but for how long?”

“For a long time! I-I can feel it!”

Ever so slowly, Sans’ grip loosened on your wrists and his arms fell to his sides in defeat. You watched as he turned around, facing away from you and looking up at the ceiling.

“eight months.”

“What?” You questioned, not backing away from the wall.

“we were together almost eight months before you…” he trailed off, kicking the carpet. “you coulda called.” There was a few moments of silence before you replied.

“I’m…” You could feel as tears started collecting in your eyes, making them heavy. “I’m sorry.”

“if you're really sorry,” he looked back at you, a sad expression on his tired face. “you’ll leave. and never come back.”

And with that, he turned around and flicked his wrist; gone with a flash a blue light.


End file.
